Other night
by Nana Walker
Summary: Allen no alcanzo a darse cuenta cuando la relacion con su maestro cambio. Sin embargo, la verdad sobre el 14 comenzara a complicar las cosas. CrossxAllen/14 .Lemon.A pedido de maria-chan.¡2 capi arriba!ALTO CONTENIDO EN SPOILERS
1. Prologo del egoismo

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Acá vuelvo a la carga con un nuevo fic, a pedido de maría-chan, que es nada más ni nada menos que un Cross/Allen. Gracias a maría-chan por ayudarme a configurar el fic. Muchísimas gracias por todas las ideas. Odio poner los títulos, ya sea de los fics como de los capítulos, en inglés, pero creo que a este fic le viene mejor el titulo en ese idioma. Bien, creo que eso es.

Espero que les guste .

Y sin más preámbulo, el ¡primer capítulo!

**Título**: Other Night — 01. Prólogo de egoismo.

**Extensión**: Primera versión 1710 palabras. Luego de la edición quedó en 1630 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Yaoi. Puede que OoC. Spoilers a futuro.

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura, por ende, no lucro con este trabajo.

**Resumen**: Fue él quien lo encontró, llorando sin respirar sobre el lugar en el cual le había dado muerte a Mana.

* * *

_**Other Night**_

_**01: Prólogo del egoísmo**_

_Después de todo, alguna vez tenía que ceder ante su egoísmo._

— No existe libertad para un alma que está dentro del Akuma. Quedas atrapado eternamente y te conviertes en el juguete del Conde. No existe otra forma de ayudarlo, salvo destruyéndolo.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Marian Cross le dijo a Allen. Sin embargo, aquella vez el niño no pudo decir nada, pues acababa de matar a Mana y el dolor no cabía dentro de su corazón. En ese momento, Cross se veía lejano, como si escuchase un eco proveniente de otro lugar.

Al notar que no contestaría, el pelirrojo continuó:

— Habiendo nacido con una arma anti-akuma, que dirige tu destino, tú también tienes un destino fijado por Dios, ¿quieres convertirte en un exorcista?

Aquel ofrecimiento sonaba tan irreal, sobre todo después de matar a Mana pero, según el tipo de la máscara, era lo correcto. Para liberar a Mana, había sido necesario matarlo. De pronto, una mano se extendió ante sus ojos: esa era la segunda mano que le habían tendido para ayudarlo. El primero había sido Mana, y ahora él.

— Mi nombre es Marian Cross— se presentó y agregó—. Yo te ayudaré para que puedas convertirte en un exorcista. Tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

— Allen— murmuró, con un sollozo reprimido—. Allen Walker.

El albino, sin tener ganas de dudar de nadie, simplemente se limitó a coger la mano que le tendía el pelirrojo. Si lo estaba ayudando, lo más probable es que fuese una buena persona. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, se dio cuenta más tarde que temprano de la verdadera naturaleza de su nuevo protector. Al principio lo había juzgado como una buena persona, pero había cometido un craso error.

— Disculpe, señor Cross— murmuró Walker, mientras abría los ojos.

Llevaban tres días viajando, de un lado a otro, pero Allen no parecía poder vislumbrar un punto fijo al que se dirigían y su nuevo "protector", por llamarlo de alguna forma, tampoco le daba muchas luces del lugar al que iban.

— ¡Aprendiz idiota! ¡Te dije que me llamarás maestro, ¿no?!

— Sí, lo siento mucho— se disculpó el niño, mientras le tiritaba una de sus cejas. Su nombre, desde que aquel sujeto le prometiera convertirlo en exorcista, había pasado de Allen a aprendiz idiota—. Maestro, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

— Por ahora, eso no te importa— le respondió, mientras Allen intentaba discutir con él, sin conseguir resultado alguno.

Empero, eso fue lo menos grave que le hizo el General Cross al albino. Allen aún podía recordar las veces que, obviamente en contra de su voluntad, lo mandaba a apostar para pagar sus cuentas.

— ¡¿Eh?!— era su reacción cada vez que llegaba al hostal en el que se estaban hospedando, fuera en la ciudad que fuese, al ver la nota.

La primera vez que le había ocurrido había acudido inocentemente al lugar que le citaba, pero su sorpresa fue que en aquel lugar le obligaban a hacer trabajos forzados para pagar las deudas de su maestro, que salían de la nada. Al terminar el trabajo forzado, siempre su maestro lo estaba esperando, con aquella sonrisa seductora en el rostro.

Llevaban dos años viajando juntos y las cosas seguían igual. Su maestro Marian Cross lo seguía maltratando, ya sea pagando sus deudas o de alguna otra manera. Le había costado acostumbrarse pero, a medida que iban pasando los días al lado de "ese tipo", como Allen le llamaba mentalmente cuando tenía que realizar uno de los trabajos forzados, se estaba acostumbrando a ser tratado así, lo que comenzaba a considerar insano.

— ¡Maestro!— le gritó con molestia, apenas volvió de haber estado apostando—. ¡¿Por qué rayos siempre me envía a esos lugares?! ¡¿Y cuándo va a empezar el entrenamiento?!

— ¿Acaso eres tan tonto, aprendiz idiota?— respondió Cross, mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo, con el que Timcampy jugueteaba—. ¿No te das cuenta que realizar todos esos trabajos ayuda a fortalecerte?

— ¡Pero el póker no tiene nada que ver con eso!— le contradijo Allen, con el semblante molesto.

— Bueno, eso es porque de algo tenemos que vivir, ¿no?

Walker se quedó pasmado ante esa respuesta. No cabía duda, ¡la actitud de su maestro le molestaba de sobremanera! Su soberbia, aquella arrogancia que le rodeaba, sin contar con su vicio al alcohol, las deudas, sus mujeres y por ser tan manipulador. Ahora que caía en la cuenta, al parecer le tenía un poco de odio.

— Vamos, aprendiz idiota— lo llamó Cross, mientras le revolvía su albina cabellera.

Llevaba dos años viviendo con su maestro y, a pesar de ello, era la primera vez que se sentía turbado ante el contacto con este. También era la primera vez que sus mejillas experimentaban aquel incomodo calor. Marian contempló su expresión un momento y no pudo dejar escapar una pequeña risa burlona, mientras apresuraba el paso. El muchacho, sin comprender de donde provenía la risa de su maestro, se limitó a seguirlo. Apenas dieron un par de pasos, se vieron rodeados de Akumas. Cross botó su cigarrillo al suelo y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sacó a Judgement de la funda: por lo visto, esa noche habría trabajo que hacer.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Aún tomando en cuenta el mal vivir y las malas experiencias, algo extraño había comenzado a forjarse en el interior de Walker. Poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a todos los abusos de Cross y, aún peor, había comenzado a sentir celos. Cada vez que su maestro lo acorralaba en un callejón, quitándole el dinero que ganaba a diario en las apuestas para gastarlo en mujeres, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente celoso, deseando una y mil veces ser él quien se fuese con Cross y no esas mujeres.

— Felicidades— lo felicitó su maestro, mientras exhalaba más humo desde su boca—. Para ser la primera vez que destruyes a un Akuma, lo has hecho bastante bien, aprendiz idiota— concluyó, con una sonrisa.

Allen sólo le dirigió la mirada, mientras la respiración salía entrecortada de su boca: ¡por fin había podido activar su inocencia!, pero le había costado un poco luchar con el Akuma.

— Esto merece una celebración, aprendiz idiota— le apremió, mientras lo guiaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Apenas bastaron unos 15 minutos para que Allen mirara con reproche el destino al cual había llegado: obviamente irían a parar a un bar. Su maestro, sin miramientos ante el rechazo de su alumno, lo obligó a entrar (con buena cara).

Dentro del local estaba lleno de hombres, algunos completamente borrachos, mientras otros abrazaban fuertemente por la cintura a algunas chicas que lucían poca ropa. ¡¿Qué tipo de lugar era ese?! Allen, aún reticente, se colocó en un rincón, mientras veía como su maestro, con total confianza, se acercaba a una de ellas y la tomaba de la cintura.

Lo que pudo ver, en el transcurso de la noche, fue a su maestro beber más y más y, quizá por el efecto a alcohol, se acercaba más a la chica y la besaba en la boca. El albino no pudo evitar poner una mueca, de la que Cross se percató, aunque prefirió no sacar a relucir este gesto de parte de su alumno.

Después de haber estado unas cuantas horas ahí, maestro y alumno decidieron dejar la "juerga", por llamarla de alguna forma, ya que Cross era el único que parecía estar disfrutando todo aquello. Allen tomó la delantera, mientras murmuraba palabras incomprensibles para todo el que estuviese cerca de él, a excepción de sí mismo, mientras su maestro se limitaba a seguirlo, fumándose el último cigarrillo de la noche.

— ¿Qué te pasa, estúpido aprendiz?— le preguntó, apenas llegaron al hostal en el que se hospedaban.

Por las escasas ganancias de Allen, les había alcanzado para alquilar una habitación, con dos camas, pero por los tres días que permanecerían en esa ciudad, poco importaba.

— ¡Estoy harto ya de esto!— contestó Allen enojado, mientras se daba media vuelta—. ¡Me tiene harto su egoísmo y ese afán por las mujeres y el alcohol! ¡También me tiene aburrido que me obligue a ganar el dinero!— concluyó, totalmente molesto.

Estaba harto de que su maestro lo tratase como un objeto que podía manipular a su antojo y también ya no aguantaba que lo utilizase para sus fines egoístas. Verlo con aquella chica en el bar había sido la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Cross lo quedó mirando con parsimonia, mientras cerraba la puerta y apagaba su cigarro en el cenicero. Apenas hubo hecho esto, de sopetón ya tenía acorralado a Allen contra la pared, mientras acercaba su rostro al del muchacho.

— ¡¿Qu-qué hace, maestro?!— le preguntó, mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

— Comprobar las dudas— respondió, mientras lo besaba en la boca.

El humo y el olor a alcohol, apenas los labios de Allen rozaron los de su maestro, penetraron un su interior, mientras Cross rozaba su lengua contra la lengua del albino, guiándolo, sin que este se pudiese resistir. Apenas acabaron, se atrevió a murmurar, triunfante:

— Por lo visto, estás celoso, aprendiz idiota.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Celoso?!— exclamó, sorprendido de las conjeturas de su maestro, mientras trataba de limpiarse la boca del beso que había recibido.

— Por supuesto— confirmó el General, mientras se relamía los labios—. Si no hubiese sido así, ¿por qué no gritaste por ayuda? ¿Por qué no te resististe?

Walker se quedó sin responder, pues su maestro tenía razón. ¡¿Por qué diablos no lo había hecho?! Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿acaso no lo había disfrutado? Cross se limitó a mirarlo un momento y sin agregar nada más, se dirigió a su cama.

Por lo visto, el idiota aprendiz no tenia las cosas muy claras.

Aquella noche, fue la primera en que Allen se sintió incomodo con su maestro, sobre todo por el hecho de compartir habitación con él.

Fin 01: Prólogo del egoísmo

* * *

N/A: ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Sé que puse las advertencias de que este fic contendrá spoilers. Bien, los spoilers comenzaran a salir en el próximo capi. Lo que sucede es que tuve que comenzar con este preámbulo, pues es el primer fic CrossxAllen que escribo, así que si hay algún OC (ya sea Allen o Cross) o alguna incoherencia, me seria de mucha ayuda que me lo dijesen *ríe nerviosamente*, pues aceptare las críticas constructivas gustosa.

María-chan, lo siento si demore mucho en publicar este capítulo, es que me había costado ponerme en plan CrossxAllen, pero ya tengo varias ideas. Si me quieres mandar cualquier sugerencia por mail, la recibiré gustosa.

Bien, sin nada más que agregar… recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! (agita una lata)


	2. Celos ajenos

N/A: ¡Konnishiwa minna-san! Mil disculpas por la demora. Nunca pensé demorarme tanto en actualizar (casi 4 meses D: ) pero aquí está el segundo capi xD! Para la gente que pensaba que esto quedaría en hiatus, pues no. Tengo varios capis del fic planeados, así que les prometo conti (aunque no sé cuando la tendré lista xDU)

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo gente linda *3*~… y por la paciencia de padre hurtado para la peña que esperaba la conti de este fic x3

Espero de todo corazón que les guste x3

Sin más explayarme, los dejo con el segundo capi xD

_**Other Night**_

_**02: Celos ajenos**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama *0*… Morí con el capi 195 de DGray-man… el cual me provoco muchos sentimientos encontrados ;_; … y ahora solo espero con impaciencia el capi 196 xDU

ADVERTENCIAS: Supuestamente, en un futuro no muy lejano(?), este fic tendrá spoilers…. Ya están advertidos xD

Allen no podía comprender en absoluto lo que ocurría. Había escuchado de algunos casos, pero ni siquiera había llegado a considerar que su Maestro se tratase de uno de ellos. Aquella noche, después de su primer beso, no podía conciliar el sueño, aunque se daba vuelta para ambos lados de la cama, ocasionando que las ásperas sabanas, de vez en cuando le lastimaran la piel. Era una suerte de que aún estuviese el verano presente, pues el hostal en el que se estaban hospedando era lo suficientemente mediocre como para tener frazadas viejas y una decoración insípida en el cuarto. El nerviosismo de dormir en la misma habitación que la persona que lo había besado con aquella voracidad, era inquietante y claramente le quitaba todas las ansias de sueño. Además, si su Maestro había sido capaz de besarlo a la fuerza, mientras él se encontraba despierto, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer si estuviese dormido?

No podía creer que su Maestro, Marian Cross, uno de los hombres más mujeriegos que hubiese o estuviese por conocer jamás, lo hubiese besado a él, a un chico. El albino dio vuelta el rostro, para percatarse si su maestro ya se había dormido. Por lo visto sí. El corazón, apenas pudo comprobar que su maestro estaba dormido, comenzó a tranquilizarse, mientras que el calor de sus orejas iba desapareciendo lentamente. Y junto con la desaparición de ese calor, el sueño lo embargó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Allen contempló francamente enfurecido la situación en la que se encontraba. Por haber estado hasta altas horas de la noche despierto, preocupado de que su maestro abusase de él mientras dormía, había despertado muy tarde. Miró a la cama de al lado y comprobó, cada vez más molesto, algo que se le presentaba como un maldito deja vú. La típica nota se encontraba sobre una mesilla de noche que estaba al lado de la cama en la que había pernoctado su Maestro. Y decía, con la prolija letra de "ese tipo", las mismas palabras, casi calcadas, de las notas anteriores, solamente cambiando el lugar de encuentro. Si, su Maestro seguía igual que siempre.

Pensó muchas formas de escapar. Tenía por seguro que no podía irle aún peor con nadie más, pero no se podía ir. No podía escapar de esa forma. Su Maestro era el único que lo ayudaría a convertirse en exorcista. Supuestamente era por eso que lo había acogido como aprendiz, ¿no?

Por una milagrosa forma, había conseguido ahorrar un poco dinero para pagar el hostal en el que se había hospedado pero su Maestro, antes de abandonarlo, como frecuentemente lo hacía, se había dado el lujo de robarle ese dinero, dejándolo completamente sin nada. Apenas le hubo explicado al dueño del hostal la situación, este no había dudado en mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y recordarle que debía pagarle de alguna forma.

Desde ese entonces, había estado trabajando en el hostal para pagar las cuantiosas deudas de su Maestro. Ciertamente, aquel lugar no era uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad, pero "ese tipo" se había esmerado en pedir los licores más caros, como el Romane Conti. Apenas hubo pagado todas las deudas, después de una esforzada semana de trabajo, decidió ir al lugar que le citaba en la carta, esperando y confiándose a todos los dioses paganos posibles, que su Maestro no lo hubiese dejado atrás nuevamente.

Después de viajar por tres días llego a la ciudad que su Maestro le había citado, pero el maldito desgraciado se había ido. No sabía cómo, en menos de dos semanas, su Maestro habia pasado a llamarse de Maestro a maldito desgraciado. No entendía como, después de haberlo besado, lo había dejado tirado en ese hostal. Supuestamente si lo había besado, era porque sentía algo por él, ¿no?... Espera, estaba hablando de su Maestro. El Burlador de Sevilla de ese tiempo. Obviamente podría dejarlo burlado ahí. No. Eso había sido forzado. Él no había sido burlado porque, en primer lugar, aquel beso no había sido bajo su consentimiento. El maldito desgraciado había jugado con él. No. Solo se había burlado.

Aún confuso y un poco molesto consigo mismo por estar desconcertado por aquello, se dirigió al dueño de la taberna a la que lo había citado su maestro, para preguntarle si sabía algo del paradero de aquel maldito desgraciado. Esmerándose lo mejor que pudo, dibujo lo que él mismo podía denominar como "un fidedigno retrato de su Maestro (maldito desgraciado)", de lo que el tabernero discrepaba profundamente. A pesar de ello, y gracias a que las señas sobre la apariencia física de Cross eran bastante peculiares, sin contar con que el pelirrojo llevaba una bola dorada revoloteando a su alrededor, le dio una nota, en la que se le indicaba a Allen el lugar donde Marian Cross se encontraba alojado.

Sin nada más que hacer ahí, y agradeciéndole profundamente al tabernero, se dirigió a la dirección, deseando que, esta vez, su Maestro si estuviese donde le habían dicho que debería estar. Camino lentamente, preguntando por la dirección y observando todo a su alrededor, para no perderse, pues era experto en extraviarse, aunque estuviese con mapa en mano. Después de estar un buen rato buscando aquel lugar, se topo completamente sorprendido con el lugar.

- No puede ser… ¿mi Maestro se encuentra acá?- murmuró totalmente impactado para sí, mientras observaba la enorme mansión que se erguía ante sus ojos. Se extendía alta, con múltiples detalles barrocos y góticos, rodeadas de múltiples jardines y variadas estatuas de dioses griegos.

Apenas el guardia lo vio, salió a interceptarlo, a lo que Allen no pudo evitar ponerse extremadamente nervioso. ¡ ¿Por qué rayos su Maestro lo sorprendía de maneras tan desagradables?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Con que él es tu aprendiz, Cross-sama?- le preguntó una mujer, de la cual le salía el lujo y ostentación por los poros. Llevaba puesto un enorme vestido victoriano, de color rosa palo, con muchos encajes y volados. Su pálido cuello era cubierto por un enorme collar de diamantes azules, mientras que mechones de su negro y ondulado cabello caían con clase sobre sus finos hombros. La susodicha tenía las pupilas de un color verde pálido, que contrastaba con el color de su piel, al igual que sus labios pintados de bermellón. Su Maestro se la presento como la Condesa viuda de-un-lugar-que-Allen-no-podia-pronunciar-debido-a-que-el-nombre-era-ininteligible. Por lo visto, aquella dama tan destacada era la nueva amante de su Maestro. A saber cómo su Maestro conquistaba a todas las féminas, pero no demoraba nada en ligarse a una y a otra.

- Saluda aprendiz idiota. No seas maleducado con la dama- le regaño Cross, a lo que Allen no pudo evitar poner una débil mueca de molestia, ya que su Maestro no era quien para decírselo.

- Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Allen Walker- se presento con un poco de estupor, pues no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas de tan alta alcurnia.

La mujer lo miró, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, Allen noto una pequeña muestra, casi invisible, de algo que no supo como denominar pero que, claramente, no era una muestra de empatía hacia él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde aquel día, su Maestro decidió quedarse en aquella mansión. A pesar de lo que creía Allen, la Condesa y su Maestro se la pasaban la mayoría del día juntos, como si llevasen viviendo desde hace varios años como una feliz pareja de casados. Allen, siempre que los veía tomados de la mano por los pasillos o recordaba el par de veces que los había espiado besándose y toqueteándose con lujuria, no podía evitar mirar con odio y celos a aquella mujer tan hermosa, envidiándola más que a todas las amantes de su Maestro juntas. Sabía que, por una razón que él ni siquiera llegaba a vislumbrar, la Condesa parecía tener recíprocos sentimientos hacia él, pues cada vez que su maestro no se encontraba presente, la mujer le respondía de mala forma o, lo evitaba olímpicamente, tirando todo lo que los conocimientos de cortesía y manuales de Carreño pudiesen enseñarle.

El albino no podía comprender al General Marian Cross. Sabía perfectamente que aquel beso que le había dado no había sido ilusión suya y que, muy a su pesar, gracias a sus celos cada vez más enfermizos dirigidos hacia toda belleza femenina que se cruzase al frente de su Maestro (la que además podría ser una próxima amante del pelirrojo), había disfrutado sentir como su Maestro invadía su cavidad con su lengua. Después de pensarlo un poco, pudo aceptar cierto placer sobre aquel acto prohibido. No es que él se fuese a convertir en el amante de ese hombre, pero deseaba saber que sentía su maestro sobre aquello. Era injusto que solo él se estuviese remordiendo la conciencia por aquel acto.

- Maestro…- murmuró Allen, mientras caminaba por la calle al lado del pelirrojo. Había sido un milagro que los dos pudiesen "escapar" de los cuidados de la Condesa. Para poder salir un rato Cross le había dicho, como excusa (según Allen) que saldrían a exterminar akumas. El albino ni corto ni perezoso, después de alejarse de la mansión, había decidido preguntar sin rodeos sobre el beso que el pelirrojo le había dado, hace ya varias semanas.

- ¿Qué quieres idiota aprendiz?- le preguntó Cross sin dirigirle la mirada, pero disminuyendo el paso.

- Usted… ¿la ama?- murmuró Allen, sin siquiera planearlo. ¡ ¿Qué rayos estaba preguntando? ¡Eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que, con tanto esfuerzo, había planeado preguntarle!. Cross giro su rostro extrañado ante la pregunta del albino y no pudo evitar ensanchar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- No te importa, idiota aprendiz- le respondió secamente, mientras se detenía y sacaba un cigarrillo de la cajetilla, para poder fumárselo. Realmente, hace un par de minutos atrás, no había sentido la necesidad de fumarse uno, pero la pregunta del albino francamente lo había tomado desprevenido.

_- ¡Ah! ¡Ah!... Cross-sama…_

Allen solo apretó los puños, mientras recordaba algunas cosas que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por olvidar.

_Sudor. Una gruesa espalda desnuda. Los cabellos largos y pelirrojos colgaban y caían sobre unos pezones erectos de los enormes senos de la Condesa. Ella pedía más y más con un dejo de voz extasiado y lujurioso._

¿Por qué rayos solo él tenía que remorderse? ¿Por qué solo él tenía que aguantar aquellos celos cada vez más enfermizos? ¿Por qué él tenía que ver con envidia y odio la cercanía de su Maestro con cualquier mujer?

_Embestidas. Unas piernas, ajenas a las de Marian Cross, se movían de atrás hacia adelante, al ritmo de los jadeos y las embestidas. Él no quería ver eso. Ella le pedía más y más, mientras Cross la besaba con voracidad. Con demasiada voracidad. Comparado con los besos que le daba a ella, el que le había dado a él francamente era demasiado escueto. _

- Si me importa…- murmuró Allen, recordando escenas que solo quería que fuesen borradas de su mente.

- ¡¿Ah?

- ¡Que si me importa, demonios!

Silencio. Incomodo y sepulcral silencio. Las personas que transitaban por aquella vacía calle los miraron por unos segundos, sorprendidos por el grito molesto del menor, pero rápidamente desviaron la vista, siguiendo con sus vidas. Allen solo era capaz de clavar la vista en el suelo, con las mejillas produciendo fuego por los poros. Bien. Sabía que su paciencia se había ido al mismo infierno desde el momento que había visto a su Maestro teniendo sexo con la Condesa, pero nunca pensó que estallaría tan pronto. Continúo mirando hacia el suelo, esperando que su Maestro le dijese algo por aquel grito de protesta que había lanzado. De pronto pudo ver la sombra de aquel adulto acercarse lentamente, mientras una suave expiración del humo de cigarrillo se escuchaba silbar silenciosamente por los aires. Pasos. Y el mundo no importo ningún puto carajo. Ya no había nada. Solo él y su Maestro erguido al frente de él, sin decir nada.

Tum tum… tum tum. Latidos que resonaban fuertemente en su corazón, provocando que este cobrara vida y que solo desease huir por su garganta hacia la libertad.

- Idiota aprendiz…

Al escuchar que su Maestro exigía de su atención, levantó la vista, para recibir de lleno una brisa, con olor a tabaco, en su pálido rostro.

Fin 02: Celos ajenos

By: Nana Walker

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si xD! Se vienen muchas sorpresas para el siguiente capi (bue… supuestamente son sorpresas xD). Al parecer me habitué mucho mejor que en el primer capi para escribir de esta pareja (será porque lleva dos capis xD). Mil disculpas por la demora (si se, siempre digo eso, pero no tengo más excusas ;_;). Cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva o tomatazo con respeto, Nana los recibirá gustosa :D

Por cierto, odie meter a la Condesa (porque es un Oc-…. Odio los Oc ¬ ¬… solo he amado a dos Oc en toda mi vida) Para la peña que la odio tanto como yo, descuiden, que pronto la hare desaparecer *-*. De hecho la metí en el fic solo porque era obligatoriamente necesaria xDU

Sin decir más me voy a los agradecimientos: **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki** (Muchas gracias por tu review *0*… te pido mil disculpas por la demora ;_; en serio no era mi intención tardarme tanto con la conti D:… me alegro que el primer capi te haya gustado y espero que el segundo no te haya desagradado. Potdata: cambiando de tema… viste Pretear? *-*… si es así me revolcare en el suelo, pues nunca he encontrado a nadie que haya visto esa serie tan genialosa ;_;) **maria** (Muchas gracias por tu review *0*… de seguro tu eres la que más me quiere golpear después de estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar ;_;.. de verdad que lo siento mucho D:… tienes todo el derecho de hacerme muñecos vudú… o que se yo xDU… aunque he visto que han subido varios CrossxAllen últimamente al Fanfiction xDU asi que de seguro tu gusto debe estar más satisfecho que de costumbre xDU.. a que te refieres con los aires de macho? xDU… eso de enamorado soñador.. pues no veo a Cross así xDU… pero ahí veremos cómo va quedando el fic xDU… Lo del fic… pues me leí el primer capi, pero la cosa era Yuullen D; … además a Allen lo ponen muy niñita ;_;… por eso más allá del capi 1 no pude pasar… es que odio cuando feminizan tanto a los ukes D:… espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado ;3) **Seiko Matsuzawa** (Muchas gracias Seiko-neechan (toda la emoción de llamarte neechan *se revuelca en el suelo*) por tu review x3… de hecho no pensé que me dejarías en este fic (como no es LavixAllen xDU) y por lo visto te quedo gustando 1313 xDU. De haber lemon… pos obvio(?)… que sería de las yaoistas fujoshis sin lemon? xD…gracias por todo el apoyo n_n) **ChiKaon** (Muchas gracias por tu review *0*… asdasd... por lo visto te gusto el primer capi *Nana se revuelca en el piso* me alegro mucho :P… Nunca pensé que te pasarías a leer este fic (a todo esto… como lo encontraste? XDU) así que me hacen enormemente feliz tus palabras n_n… en serio te gusta el CrossxAllen? LoL… parece que este pairing no es muy popular… así que me siento feliz de satisfacer tu fangirl interno ;D… Botín de Guerra… pues el otro capi se viene bastante movidito XD (por lo menos lo que tengo planeado en la mente xDU) y aparecerán más personajes xD… bye bye y cuidate mucho ;D… por cierto, espero que este capi te haya gustado n/nU)

Además quería agradecer a toda la peña linda que se pasa a leer este fic *se inclina*

Sin nada más que agregar… recuerden ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata* (debería cambiar esa frase?)

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente n_n


End file.
